Cenarion Circle reputation guide
Overview Raiders will find that their Cenarion Circle reputation rises naturally as they run AQ20. Therefore, unless they are burning to receive rewards sooner, their fastest path to Exalted will be to attend AQ20 runs regularly. However, raid instances tend to offer better rewards than the Cenarion Circle rewards anyway; by the time you have reached Exalted by raiding you will likely already have better gear. For solo farming, knowing how the system works will go a long way towards helping you increase your Cenarion Circle reputation with maximum efficiency. The key is to profit as long as possible from the reputation you gain from killing cultists, as it stops yielding rep when you reach the end of friendly for avengers and geolords, and at the end of honored for flame reavers. It is important to not turn in any texts, perform any summons, or even do any quests until that point. While you do this, store your accumulated texts and cultist set pieces on mules. A LOT of mules as we will see. Max your account. Ask friends to create mules for you. There is another trick to benefit more from summons. Tactical Field Duty quests I-IV require templar kills and give 50 rep per turn-in. Hence once you are at the summons part of the grind, keep your log filled with tactical quests I-IV as much as you can by running Field Duty runs. For the purpose of this guide, we assume a quest completion for every second summon. With enough effort, you can increase that ratio considerably. Completing a quest increases your reputation gain from 5 to 55 for a templar kill, and this boosts reputation gain. Also, with the release of 1.12, you can now gain Cenarion Circle reputation by participating in the World PvP in Silithus. Turning in one Silithyst Dust gives you 10 reputation points for Cenarion Circle. Reputation NOTE: Reputation gains changed in Patch 2.0.1 and again in Patch 2.2. The reputation gains in Italic above may not be accurate. Please update this section. Reputation Rewards Quests: The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Once the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, several quests become available in Cenarion Hold for class specific armor sets. The sets consist of a ring, a cloak, and a weapon. The ring requires Honored reputation with Cenarion Circle. The cloak requires Revered and the weapon requires Exalted. See the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot page for more info. Quests: Field Duty The Field Duty quest chain gives substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. These quests are not available until the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have opened on your server and the 10 hour Opening Event has completed. Visit the Field Duty page for complete details on this quest chain. Please be advised that reputations gained for quests in italics might be out of date. * Field Duty (Alliance) - 25 Faction (25 Faction at Level 70) * Field Duty (Horde) - 25 Faction (25 Faction at Level 70) * - 50 Faction * - 75 Faction * - 50 Faction * - 100 Faction Non Repeatable Quests Druids can gain faction points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one quest from Maraudon in Desolace which gives faction points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. Silithus: * Abyssal Contacts - 250 faction * Brann Bronzebeard's Lost Letter - 250 faction * Breaking the Code - 250 faction * Deadly Desert Venom - 150 faction ** Noggle's Last Hope - 250 faction *** Noggle's Lost Satchel - 250 faction * Dearest Natalia - 250 faction ** Into the Maw of Madness - 1000 faction (2.2) * Desert Recipe - 10 faction ** Sharing the Knowledge - 75 faction *** Kitchen Assistance - 75 faction * Aurel Goldleaf - 25 faction ** Dukes of the Council - 150 faction *** Bor Wildmane - 25 faction **** Signet of the Dukes - 350 faction * Goldleaf's Discovery - 25 faction ** Lords of the Council - 100 faction *** Bor Wishes to Speak - 25 faction **** Scepter of the Council - 200 faction * Glyph Chasing - 250 faction * The New Frontier (Alliance (1), Alliance (2), Horde) - 0 Faction ** Rabine Saturna (Alliance, Horde) - 25 Faction *** Wasteland - 75 Faction **** The Spirits of Southwind - 250 Faction ***** Hive in the Tower - 250 faction ****** Umber, Archivist- 75 faction ******* Uncovering Past Secrets - 350 faction ******** Under the Chitin Was... - 50 faction * Securing the Supply Lines - 150 faction ** Stepping Up Security - 250 faction * Secret Communication - 500 faction * Shards of the Felvine - 350 faction * The Perfect Poison - 250 faction * The Twilight Mystery - 250 faction ** The Deserter - 75 faction *** The Twilight Lexicon - 250 faction **** A Terrible Purpose - 250 faction * Twilight Geolords - 250 faction ** Vyral the Vile - 350 faction * Unraveling the Mystery - 75 faction ** The Calling - 500 faction * Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands - 250 faction Western Plaguelands: * The Wildlife Suffers Too - 150 Faction ** The Wildlife Suffers Too - 150 Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Horde) - 250 Thunder Bluff Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Alliance) - 250 Darnassus Faction Lunar Festival During the Lunar Festival there are additional quests to gain reputation. See that page for more information. Farming Strategies and Hints With the changes in patch 2.2 grinding this reputation has become far easier. Now all the mobs apart from twilight geolords give reputation all the way to exulted, and 10 reputation per kill as long as the mob still cons green. The twilight cultists are between lvl 58 and 61 so the grind should be done before lvl 67 to get maximum faction per mob. The geolords stop giving reputation at honored, but are only worth 2 per kill, which is not a big loss, so practically it no longer matters what order the quests, text handins and so on are done in. Past changes